Trio of Mayhem! Love and Boyfriends!!
Trio of Mayhem! Love and Boyfriends!! is the name of the first episode in Elite Beat Agents. The song that plays is "Walkie Talkie Man", performed in this game by Jason Paige. Summary Intro story Jane has invited the captain (and receiver) of her school's football team, Don Tanner, over to her house. She wants to "go steady" with him, but her plans are soon interrupted. Martha, a neighbor, drops off her three kids and says "Kids, Jane'll look after you today." Jane is exasperated, and unsuccessfully attempts to make Martha change her mind. Suddenly, from behind her, Don calls out. The kids are on top of him and harrasing him. With an ice-cream cone on his head, he shouts, "Jane! Get these kids off me! Either they go... or I go!" Jane, at the end of her rope, calls out "HEEEAALP!" Commander Kahn hears her call on the EBA's screen, and sends out the agents. First Scene The agents arrive in their car. The level starts out with Jane trying to entertain baby Tommy. If things are going well, she swings him around at an arms' distance, while Don puts his arms around the other two kids on the couch behind her. If things are going okay, she nervously tries to rock Tommy back and forth in her arms, while the kids argue on the couch. If things are going poorly, Tommy cries while the boy skateboards back and forth, and the girl waves her arm in a scolding manner. At the first break, Jane notices that Tommy's diaper is filling up. She shouts "Oh no! We don't have any diapers!" Don sees the diaper as a football. He grabs Tommy and quickly delivers him to the toilet. If the first section is failed, however, Tommy pees in Don's face after he grabs him. Don says "I'm outta here!" while Jane cries "Don, wait!" Second Scene Jane then attempts to have a private talk with Don. She says "You know Don, I was thinking..," but the little girl interrupts them by saying "I'm hungry!" In the second section, Jane is in the kitchen with the girl feeding her donuts of some sort. If things are going poorly, the girl is crying for more donuts while Jane tries to calm her down (the bowl is empty). If things are going okay, the girl munches on donuts and every few seconds yells back at Jane for "More!" while Jane nervously looks down at the semi-empty bowl and back up at the girl. If things are going okay, the girl munches happily on an abundance of donuts while Jane raises one donut up in pleasure. At the second break, the girl breaks out crying and screams "I'm still hungry!" Jane says suggests a hot dog. Don sees the hot dog as a football; he grabs it and tosses it to the girl. At this point the hot dog either hits her in the face or lands squarely in her mouth with a "splat". If the hot dog misses, the girl says "That's no way to treat a lady!" and kicks Don through a figurative goalpost while Jane cries "Noooooooo!" Third Scene Then Jane attempts to speak with Don, saying, "I was really thinking if we could..." when the skateboarding boy interrupts. Jane chases him in an upstairs hallway, occasionally managing to grab on to the back of the skateboard and make her and the boy skid along the floor. If things go bad, the boy temporarily gets away while Jane pants, exhausted, on the floor. At the third break, the boy breaks free of Jane and grinds the staircase handrail down to the first floor. Don sees the skateboard as a football and goes to catch it. While he yells "Touchdown!" to himself, Jane remarks "Kids just wanna have fun!" If the third section was failed, the skateboard goes straight into Don's mouth. The boy skates on top of Don's head (but his football helmet is still on). Final Scene with Endings Jane then makes one last attempt to speak to Don, when Tommy pokes his head up and Jane realizes she's "...gotta put Tommy to sleep again." In the final section, the animations of the first section repeat themselves: Jane spins Tommy around while Don sits on the couch with the kids. As the song ends, we see the kids sleeping in an upstairs bedroom. Jane tells Don "The kids are finally asleep!" She then asks Don "Will you be my steady?" Don mentally equates her and this statement as a touchdown, and replies "My pleasure!" Jane responds "Oh, Don!" and Don says "It's victory for Tanner!" On the last note of the song, the finishing arwork shows Don and Jane standing in front of each other at the front door while the kids walk to their mom's car, saying "Bye!" Ending #2 happends if one of the sections was failed. In this ending, Don still accepts Jane. He says "I won't let you go, Jane." There is no special artwork of the kids leaving, however. If all sections are failed but the song is still passed, Ending #3 plays. Here, Jane asks the same question as in Endings #1 and #2, but instead, Don equates her to a football. Then, he announces that he's "Off to another game!" He grabs Jane's arm and tells her "You can help me practice!" All Jane can say is "Uh, Don!" If the song is failed prematurely, Don gives up on Jane and abandons her, saying "Kiss this receiver goodbye!" He then drives away in his car, leaving Jane greatly distressed and bent over in her front lawn. Characters *Jane, age 17 *Don Tanner, age 17 *Martha *Baby Tommy *girl *boy Category:Elite Beat Agents episodes In-Game Info }}